Search your way to life
by Alana-karkea
Summary: Severus Snape und seine ehemalige Schülerin Desdemona Takai landen durch Zufall im selben Dorf und müssen sich bald Dingen stellen die sich eigentlich hinter sich lassen wollten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Wenn ich J.K.R. wäre und die Rechte an Harry Potter hätte würde ich sicherlich nicht in einem Forum schreiben ;)**  
><strong>- derDisclaimer gilt auch für alle folgenden Kapitel<strong>

Es war der letzte Tag im ersten Schuljahr nach der großen Schlacht von Hogwarts. Desdemona Takai stand am Ufer des schwarzen Sees und hörte das leise schwappen des Wassers.

Sie fragte sich ob sie all dies hier wirklich vermissen würde, denn immerhin war es nicht nur das Ende eines Schuljahres, sondern das Ende ihrer gesamten Ausbildung.

Eigentlich feierten alle Abschlussschüler der Slytherins gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch sie verspürte keine besondere Lust sich unter ihre Mitschüler zu mischen.

Morgen schon wäre sie auf dem Weg in ihr neues Heim, eine kleine Wohnung in einem Ort namens Tered.

**xXx**

Severus Snape wanderte um den See, seine Gedanken waren aufgewühlt. Es war knapp ein Jahr her das er mit viel Glück den Angriff Naginis überlebt hatte. Ein Jahr hatte er sich noch als Lehrer erproben wollen und doch festgestellt das er diesen Beruf nur noch los werden wollte.

Zu viel Vergangenheit haftete ihm an.

Er wollte ein ruhiges Leben führen und hatte, noch vor dessen Tod, mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen.

Dieser hatte ihn auf einen Ortswechsel verwiesen, mit gutem Grund, denn noch immer waren viele Todesser frei und obwohl er es vermieden hatte das sich die Geschichten seiner Spionage für Dumbledore über Hogwarts hinaus verbreitete könnte er sich tausend schönere Dinge vorstellen als einem von diesen zu begenen.

**xXx**

Desdemona sah noch immer auf das Wasser hinaus als sie hinter sich eine glatte Stimme hörte „ So spät noch außerhalb der Schule unterwegs?".

Sie wandt sich um.

„Wollen sie mir eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen, Professor?", sie lächelte ihren Hauslehrer an, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schülern hatten die meisten Slytherins keine Angst vor ihm.

„Nicht nach dem ich erfahren durfte das ihre Abschlussnoten denen von Granger um nichts nachstehen,wenigstens einige in diesem Haus scheinen noch den nötigen Ehrgeiz zu verspüren."

Desdemona nickte, Hermine Granger hatte ihr letztes Schuljahr im Gegensatz zu ihren beiden Freunden nachgeholt und war damit in ihrer Klassenstufe gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie mit Bravour bestanden.

„Darf ich fragen was für eine Karriere sie jetzt anstreben?", fragte er, doch er klang so als wollte er die Konversation nur am Laufen halten um nicht beleidigent zu wirken.

„Fürs Erste wohl gar keine, ich habe einige persönliche Gründe die mich wohl dazu zwingen werden eine Weile eine ruhiges Leben zu führen, Dumbledore half mir seinerzeit allles dafür vorzubereiten.", sie seufzte auf, „Tered, Dumbledore meinte..."

„die Hälfte dieser Stadt sei magisch und ein durchaus guter Ort zum abtauchen." vollendete Snape ihren Satz.

„Woher..."

**xXx**

„Woher ich das weiß? Auch ich schmiedte meine Pläne mit Dumbledore für den Fall ich sollte den Krieg überleben", unwillkürlich legte er sich die Hand an den Hals „ er empfahl mir einen kleinen Ort nahe Godricks Hollow, namens Tered, von dessen zwei Gebieten eines nur magisch besiedelt ist."

Der alte Mann schien mal wieder Pläne gesponnen zu haben die noch greifen würden wenn er schon längst tot war,_ eigentlich_ durchfuhr es Severus, _hätte ich soetwas doch ahnen müssen_.

Auch Takai die vor ihm stand hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wie kommt es das sie sich verstecken müssen, immerhin gelten sie doch nun als...Held." fragte sie zögerlich und Severus wunderte sich ob sein Wunsch seinen Beruf aufzugeben schon bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen vorgedrungen war.

_Anscheinend_, dachte er bei sich, den er wusste das Desdemona durchaus nachfragte wenn sie etwas wissen wollte.

„Nun, ich habe sorgfältigt dafür gesorgt das Nichts außer der Tatsache meiner Unschuld dieses Gelände verlässt.", sie nickte, und wusste das weitere Fragen zu persönlich werden würden.

**xXx**

„Wie kommt es, stattdessen das sie ihm Alter von siebzehn schon alleine leben?"

„Meine Mutter starb als ich vierzehn war, mein Vater im Krieg," sie hob die Hand um einen Kommentar abzuwenden, Mitleid war das letzte was sie wollte, „ meine Schwestern werden zu meiner Großmutter ziehen. Das wollte ich mir um jeden Preis ersparen."

Der ältere Mann verzog den Mund zu einem leichten Grinsen „Keine guten Verwanschaftsverhältnisse?"

Desdemona musste ein wenig grinsen „Nach fünfzehn Generationen reinblüter Ravenclaws, bin ich die Erste Slytherin und noch dazu nur ein Halbblut.", die Ironie troff aus ihrer Stimme „Man könnte sagen ich war daheim nie sonderlich erwünscht, schon gar nicht nach dem meine Schwestern die Traditionen des Hauses Ravenclaw vorbildlich fortsetzten."

Der Mann nickte, er schien zu verstehen und wusste wie auch sie selbst wo die Grenzen dessen lagen was er erfragen durfte.

Anstatt weiter zu bohren antwortete er „Nun, ich bin mir sicher das wir in Zukunft noch einmal das Vergnügen haben werden, vielleicht, im Supermarkt."

Sie lachten beide, Desdemona allein schon ob des Gedankens ihren ehemaligen Professor in seinem üblichen weiten schwarzen Mantel beim einkaufen zu sehen, egal ob der Teil des Ortes magisch wäre oder nicht.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Zug fuhr in gleichmäßigem Tempo durch die schottische Landschaft. Desdemona blickte aus dem Fenster und genoss den Gedanken an ihre Freiheit.

Frei von irgendwelchen Pflichten und Bindungen.

Es klopfte an die Abteiltür, das Sonderabteil für die Siebtklässler war beinahe leer, die Meisten hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen direkt von Hogsmeade aus zu apparieren.

Die Tür schwang auf und zwei Mädchen in Ravenclawumhängen traten ein.

„Hey Mona." sagte das Erste und größere von beiden während sie sich setzten.

„Hallo ihr beiden, freut ihr euch auf Großmutter?"

Desdemona betrachtete ihre beiden Schwestern die mit ihrer dunkleren Haut und den braunen Haaren viel mehr ihrem Vater glichen als sie es je getan hatte, nicht das sie besonders böse darum wäre.

„ Die Ferien werden wir bei ihr wohl gerade noch überstehen. Aber eigentlich wollten wir dich fragen ob du noch mit zu ihr kommst, auf einen Tee zum Beispiel?", Desdemona schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein tut mir Leid aber ich muss noch ein wenig einrichten und wahrscheinlich darf ich jetzt nach dem gut ein Jahr nicht dort war auch erst mal die gesamte Bude abstauben."

„Oh, komm schon Mona!"

„Ja immerhin kannst du das ja jetzt alles mit Magie erledigen!"

Desdemona musste schmunzeln, ihre Schwestern waren seit vergangenem August neidisch das sie bereits außerhalb der Schule zaubern durfte. Dabei dauerte es auch für die beiden nicht mehr lang, immerhin würden sie in zwei Monaten schon ihr fünftes und sechstes Schuljahr beginnen.

Für sie waren damals die Ferien immer eine Qual und der erste September eine Flucht zurück nach Hogwarts gewesen, sie fragte sich ob es den beiden wohl je genauso vorgekommen war.

„Also gut, ein Tee kann ja nicht schaden. Aber länger bleibe ich wirklich nicht."

Ihre Schwestern hatten ihr Ziel erreicht und begannen fröhlich vor sich hin zu schnattern, sie selbst blickte wieder in die Ferne und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen.

„Nächstes Jahr wird sicher spannend, nun nachdem Professor Snape nicht mehr da ist werden wir wohl wieder einen neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bekommen."

„Warum ist er eigentlich nicht Schulleiter geblieben, er war doch am Ende unschuldig oder?"

„Ja, aber ich glaube nicht viele Eltern wollten einen Diener von Du-weißt-schon-wem als Schulleiter haben, ob er nun ein Spion war oder nicht."

Desdemona hatte sich zu Beginn des Jahres die gleiche Frage gestellt, doch sie hatte zusätzlich zu der Antwort ihrer Schwestern im Laufe des Jahres noch etwas mehr mitbekommen.

Professor Snape der wieder sein Quartier in den Kerkern gegenüber des Eingangs zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins bezogen hatte, wollte den Posten nicht mehr ausführen. Dies hatte er in seiner kleinen Ansprache am ersten Abend verlauten lassen, er wäre stattdessen voll und ganz zu erfüllt mit dem Lehrposten in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und dem Dasein als Hauslehrer von Slytherin, nach dem Jahr mit den Carrows hatten selbst die Gryffindors ihn freudig als Lehrer angenommen, was sich allerdings im Laufe des Jahres wieder gelegt hatte.

**xXx**

Er ging ein letztes Mal durch seine kleine Wohnung, in diesem Lehrerquartier hatte er achtzehn Jahre seines Lebens verbracht beinahe die Hälfte seines Lebens, wenn man dann noch die sieben Jahre seiner Ausbildung dazu nahm in denen er im Gemeinschaftsraum gegenüber gelebte hatte...

Ein Klopfen unterbrach seine melancholischen Gedanken.

„Ja?" antwortete er mit seiner üblichen kalten Stimme.

„Severus, ich wollte mich verabschieden." Minerva McGonagall betrat den Raum und sah sich um, „Du hast noch nicht gepackt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich habe gerade angefangen. Gib mir zwei Minuten dann bin ich fertig."

„Nein, nein, ich wollte dich nicht drängen.", sie sah ihn einen Moment an „Willst du wirklich gehen Severus? Du weißt ich würde dich sehr gern als Lehrer hier behalten" sie holte tief Luft „und ich bin mir sicher auch Albus hätte dich egal was passiert wäre weiter als Lehrer behalten wollen..."

„Minerva!" fauchte er „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich tötete Albus! Und jetzt, nachdem ich beinahe mein gesamtes Leben in diesem Schloss verbracht habe möchte ich auch mal etwas eigenes tun."

Die neue Schulleiterin holte Luft, sie sah im Gegensatz zu ihrem sonstigen Auftreten unsicher aus „Es tut mir Leid, ich dachte es wäre wegen diesen ganzen," sie machte eine wirre Handbewegung „Briefen, von ignoranten..."

„Glaubst du wirklich ich ließe mich von ein paar Eltern vertreiben?" nun war wieder Spott statt Aggressivität in seiner Stimme „Eltern die scheinbar nach einem Jahr schon vergessen haben das ich ihre Kinder ein ganzes Jahr, so gut wie möglich vor _seinem_ Einfluss beschützt habe? Du solltest mich nach all den Jahren doch besser einschätzen können."

Sie nickte und blieb stumm, sah sich stattdessen in seinem kleinen Raum um, sie war soweit sich Severus erinnern konnte in all diesen Jahren vielleicht ein oder zweimal hier gewesen, um ihm eine schnelle Botschaft zu überbringen oder einen Schüler aus seinem Haus abzuliefern der Ärger machte, ansonsten hatten sie sich immer in den Büros oder öffentlichen Räumen gesehen.

Doch sämtlicher geringer Anflug von Wehmut über seinen Fortgang war vertrieben seit sie hier war.

„Es tut mir Lied das ich dich letztes Jahr angegriffen habe."

Severus wandte sich wieder zu ihr.

„Wie bitte?"

„Es tut mir Leid das ich angegriffen habe, damals vor der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Das hätte schief gehen können."

Er war überrascht, vieles hätte er von McGonagall erwartet aber das sicherlich nicht.

„Nun, vermutlich sollte es eigentlich auch schief gehen nicht?" sie sah ihn verwirrt an „ Es war das richtige was du getan hast, ich hätte Potter angreifen müssen wenn du mich nicht davon abgehalten hättest. Immerhin hatte ich da noch meine Rolle zu spielen, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte, aber wirkte noch immer unglücklich. Doch scheinbar wusste sie das jegliche weitere Versuche mit ihm zu sprechen nichts bringen würden. Sie nickte ihm zu „Es war eine angenehme Zeit mit dir Severus. Ich hoffe du lässt mal was von dir hören."

Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin und nach einem Zögern ergriff er sie und schüttelte sie zum Abschied, dann drehte sich die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts um und verließ das Zimmer.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs begannen seine Sachen sich zu packen.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus stand vor seiner Wohnung, doch anstatt die Tür zu öffnen richtete er seine Zauberstab auf die Tür und murmelte „Bombarda.", der Zauber schoß auf die Tür zu-doch er zerfiel einige Zentimeter vor dem Holz in einen kleinen Regen aus Funken.

_Meine Güte, wann bist du so paranoid geworden?_ Er hatte die Tür mit einigen Sicherheitsflüchen belegt, wäre der Spruch bis zur Tür gekommen hätte sie jemand zerstört.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und berührte die obere linke Ecke der Tür um die Sprüche zu lösen und betrat die ausgekühlte Wohnung.

Als er seinen Koffer abgestellt und die Tür geschlossen hatte verspürte er plötzlich den Drang etwas effektives zu tun. „Emmundo", murmelte er und beobachtete wie sich eine Staubwolke erhob, das Fenster öffnete sich und ließ sie hinaus wehen. Der Koffer flog auf, die Bücher die darin waren flogen zum Bücherregal das begonnen hatte sich alphabetisch zu ordnen und die Kleidung sortierte sich je nach dem ob sie eine Wäsche benötigte oder nicht, war sie sauber faltete sie sich und flog in den Kleiderschrank, war sie es nicht flog sie ins Bad und bildete, je nach Waschprogramm das sie benötigte ordentliche Stapel.

Severus schob sich durch den Trubel in die Küche.

Das erste was ihm auffiel war das er natürlich daran gedachte hatte sich eine Liste zu schreiben welche Bücher er sich zu legen musste das er nun nicht mehr permanent auf die Biblotheksexemplare in Hogwarts zu greifen konnte, aber vollkommen vergessen hatte sich etwas zu essen mit zu nehmen.

_Merlin...paranoid,vergesslich möge die Liste sich nicht fortsetzen. Oder wenigstens nicht mehr heute._

Xxx

Es war bereits dunkel, der Tee bei ihrer Großmutter hatte sich natürlich hingezogen. Eigentlich hatte Desdemona es geahnt, trotzdem fluchte sie innerlich als sie eine Gasse suchte in der sie apparieren konnte ohne von Muggeln gesehen zu werden. Den Meisten fiel es zwar nicht auf wenn man plötzlich verschwand, aber es war spät und die Menschen wurden in der Nacht wachsamer, außerdem war Desdemonas Apparation zu auffällig um mitten auf der Straße unbemerkt zu bleiben. Einen kurzen Moment lang verfluchte sie ihr Leben ausgiebig, dann fand sie eine kleine Sackgasse die in völliger Dunkelheit lag.

Lautlos tauchte sie direkt vor ihrer Tür auf, ein Apparationszauber verhinderte wie in den meisten von Zauberern bewohnten Gebäuden ein direktes auftauchen in der Wohnung. Normalerweise war sie nicht böse darum, immerhin hatte sie den Zauber selbst gewirkt, doch diesmal kam er ihr eher ungelegen „Miss Takai?" krähte eine Stimme.

„Mrs. Fortidu, wie geht es ihnen?" begrüßte Desdemona die alte Dame freundlich die ihr entgegen gehumpelt kam.

„Mir ginge es besser wenn du das nächste Mal vorsichtiger wärst, man hätte dich sehen können. Dumbledore wäre wohl nicht allzu amüsiert wenn ich am ersten Tag den du nach deinem Abschluss hier verbringst schon scheitern würde." meckerte sie.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, ich bin einfach nur müde. Ich wollte sie weder erschrecken noch aufregen."

„Vergiss es Kind, dafür lädst du mich morgen zum Tee ein, verstanden?", die Alte grinste und Desdemona nickte.

„Gern." dann lächlte sie ebenfalls, drehte sich um und betrat ihre Wohnung.

Xxx

Drei Tage waren vergangen seit er zu Hause war und Severus langweilte sich. Normalerweise hatte er die Sommerferien von Hogwarts genossen-endliche eine Zeit ohne nervige Kinder.

Doch die Aussicht darauf das diese Ferien nicht allzu schnell vorbei gehen würden stimmte ihn deprimiert. Er wollte arbeiten und etwas zu tun haben und nicht herumsitzen und hoffen das es bald wieder hundert Prozent sicher sein würde durch die Straßen zu gehen.

Er wusste das er es Dumbledore versprochen hatte, zu warten bis alles sicherer sei, wenn er es schaffen sollte zu überleben doch..._Himmel können sich Potter und sein so hoch gelobtes Team aus Auroren nicht beeilen?_

Verdrossen griff er nach einem Bogen Pergament, wem könnte er einen Brief schicken?

Dann hatte er eine Idee, er griff nach einer Feder und begann zu schreiben.

Xxx

Eine große Adlereule saß vor Desdemonas Fenster und pochte beharlich dagegen.

Sie überlegte wer ihr wohl schreiben könnte. Als sie das Fenster geöffnet und den Vogel hinein gelassen hatte entfernte sie den Brief vorsichtig von dessen Bein.

Sie tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und prüfte das Pergament auf dunkle Magie. Nichts. Dann zog sie den Brief aus dem, mit nichts als ihrem Namen beschrifteten Umschlag und las:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Takai,_

_Da sie neu in Tered sind wollte ich ihnen, angesichts ihrer herausragenden Leistungen in Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke, einige der durchaus interessanten Plätze in der nahen Umgebung zeigen die für eigene kleinere Ernten zu empfehlen sind._

_Sollten sie Intresse haben schicken sie mir doch bitte eine kleine Antwort mit ihrer Adresse zurück. _

_Ich würde sie dann morgen Mittag gegen 12 Uhr abholen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Severus Snape_

Was sollte man davon halten, Desdemona grinste in sich hinein. Tatsächlich kam es ihr sehr gelegen die Umgebung kennen zu lernen. Und Trankzutaten wuchsen nicht überall, wenn der Professor seine geheimen Plätzchen mit ihr teilen wollte sollte sie das annehmen.

Xxx

Er zog sich einen Pullover über, _eigentlich wäre das Wetter perfekt für ein T-shirt_, dachte er bei sich. Er blickte auf seinen linken Arm. _Und da sagt man immer aus Fehlern ergäben sich die besten Gelegenheiten._ Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, Zeit für Wehmut hatte er nicht. Nicht in diesem Leben.

Quasi aus Prostest gegen das schöne Wetter zog er seinen Mantel über. Er hatte seinen Hang zu blähenden schwarzen Mänteln nicht verloren, wie könnte er auch.

Anschließend nahm der ehemalige Professor den Antwortbrief von Desdemona zur Hand, er sah auf die Adresse und überlegte wie er am günstigsten apparieren könnte. Am hellichten Tage auf der Straße auftauchen empfiel sich nicht, selbst wenn dies ein Zaubererviertel war, Severus Apparation wurde immernoch davon begleitet das er in einem Wirbel aus schwarz auftauchte, die meisten Leute beunruhigte das auf eine seltsame Weise. _Aber sobald ein anderes Ordensmitglied mit seinem hellen Schimmerchen erscheint sind sie alle freundlich._ Er wusste nicht genau warum ihn das so wütend machte.

Schließlich fand er eine Stelle an der er auch im dunklen Wirbel auftauchen konnte unter dem typischen Geräusch eines schnell bewegten Mantels, das seine Apparation mit sich brachte ob er nun einen Matel trug oder nicht.

Er ging zielstrebig durch die Straßen bis er vor dem kleinen Mehrfamilienhaus stand, er betrat den kühlen Flur und las das Klingelschild im Erdgeschoss, dann ging er die Treppe hinauf, las und ging weiter, dann, endlich, erreichte er den letzten Flur, zwei Türen begrenzten ihn. Er klingelte bei Takai.

Xxx

Beim Klang ihrer Klingel zuckte die junge Slytherin zusammen. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Schimpfte sie mit sich selbst, natürlich hatte sie den Professor erwartet trotzdem hatte sie sich gerade beim Zaubertrankzutaten schneiden selbst erwischt. Sie leckte den Finger ab als sie zur Tür ging und heilte mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes die kleine Wunde.

Vor der Tür verharrte sie. Wirkte einen weiteren Zauber der ihr erlaubte durch das Holz zu sehen. Es war eindeutig Professor Snape. Sie seufzte öffnete die Tür noch immer mit ihrem Zauberstab fest in der Hand.

Der Mann nickte ihr zu. „ Soll ich mich noch ausweisen?", fragte er kühl.

„Nein. Ist nur eine alte Angewohnheit."

„Besser sie zu haben als nicht, wenn man bedenkt das der Krieg gerade ein Jahr vorbei ist und die meisten Zauberer einem die Tür so penetrant vor der Nase aufreißen das man sie verfluchen könnte bevor sie begreifen was geschieht..."

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Professor?"

„Bitte?"

„Sie wirken etwas aufgebracht."

„Nein, die Dummheit anderer Leute regt mich nicht mehr auf...im Übrigen ich bin kein Professor mehr."

„Gut, dann kommen sie eben als Mister Snape herein, hauptsache ich kann die Haustür bald schließen."

Der ehemalige Professor trat an ihr vorbei hinein in den engen Flur. Sie führte ihn in die Küche.

„Möchten sie einen Tee?"

„Ja."

„Milch, Zucker?"

„Nein, danke."

Sie reichte ihm eine Tasse.

„Ich mache mich schnell fertig. Bitte entschuldigen sie mich einen Moment."

XxX

Das Mädchen eilte aus der Küche, dem Geräusch nach eine Treppe hoch. Einen Moment blieb Severus sitzen dann stand er auf und begann den unteren Flur zu erkunden, außer der Küche war noch ein kleines Badezimmer und eine Abstellkammer hier. Die Treppe führte eng gewunden nach oben. Der enge Flur war definitiv nur für eine Person passierbar, was daran lag das ein enges Bücherregal den Platz begrenzte.

Gerade als er sich wieder in der Küche niederließ erklangen erneut Schritte auf der Treppe. Desdemona kam in die Küche und trug nun einen normalen Pullover und eine lange Cordhose beides in schwarz, darüber einen schwarzen Mantel dessen Innenseite grün bestickt war. Ihre langen blonden Haare hatte sie zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt.

„Können wir?", fragte er und stellte die nun leere Tasse ab. Einen Moment überlegt er ihr das „du" anzubieten, denn er wusste das sie so wohl erzogen war zu wissen dass dieses Privileg dem Älteren galt. Dann entschied er sich dagegen. Zu persönlich.

„Von mir aus gern, Pro...Mister Snape."

Sie gingen durch den Flur und als Desdemona (mit einigen durchaus bewundernswerten Sprüchen) ihre Tür versiegelt hatte, hielt Severus ihr den Arm hin.

„Ich würde gern zum Waldrand apparieren, wenn es ihnen nichts aus macht."

Seine ehemalige Schülerin schüttelte den Kopf und ergriff seinen Arm. „Erschrecken sie sich nicht, es wird kurz dunkel.", sagte Severus und sie verschwanden in dem dunklen Wirbel.


	4. Chapter 4

Als die Dunkelheit Sekunden später vor ihren Augen nach gelassen hatte, war Desdemona heilfroh das der ehemalige Professor sie gewarnt hatte.

„Erschrecken sie sich nicht, es wird kurz dunkel."

Natürlich, jede normale Person hätte sich bei Severus Apparation wahrscheinlich zu Tode erschreckt. Nur Desdemona nicht. Aus einem simplen Grund: ihre eigene verlief genauso. In der Dunkelheit spiegelte sich die schwarze Magie wieder die man angwandt hatte wenn man in _seine_ Dienste getreten war, treten hatte müssen oder wie auch immer man seine Seele dem dunklen Lord verkauft hatte.

Würgend holte sie Luft, die Gedanken drehten ihr beinahe den Magen um. _**Es ist vorbei!**_ Krampfhaft rang sie nach Atem und beruhigte sich.

Als sie aufsah beobachtete Snape ihren Kampf mit sich selbst.

Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigent an „Passiert mir ab und an bei Seit-an-Seit-Apparation." gab sie murmelnd wieder. Er nickte und ging in den Wald hinein.

Xxx

Gelassen schritt Severus vorraus um dem Mädchen die Zeit zu geben ihn einzuholen, während dessen genoss er die Stille und den Frieden des Waldes.

Jede Pflanze konnte man in irgendeiner Form für einen Trank oder einen Heilzauber verwenden, wenn man wusste wie.

Die zarten grünen Geschöpfe und auch die mächtigsten Bäume, sie waren wahrlich Geschenke der Götter, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf als Desdemona aufholte.

„Nun Miss Takai, was denken sie, welche dieser Pflanzen um uns herum kann man für Tränke gebrauchen?"

„Ich würde auf 90% der uns Umgebenden tippen, Sir."

„Falsch," Severus fiel auf das er sofort wieder mit der Stimme sprach die seinen Schülern vorbehalten war „jede und damit meine ich absolut jede, jede dieser Pflanzen kann zum brauen genutzt werden, jede hat ihre eigene Wirkung.", er holte Luft. „Leider bietet sich innerhalb der sieben Schuljahre von Hogwarts nur die Gelegenheit auf besondere Beispiele einzugehen, aber im Grunde genommen ist jede Pflanze magisch."

Er spürte ihren wissbegierigen Blick auf sich ruhen, sie nickte um zu symbolisieren das sie ihm folgen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen ihres Alters war sie tatsächlich erwachsen genug um jede Chance auf eine Erweiterung ihres Wissens zu nutzen. Das gefiel ihm an ihr, und das zeichnete sie auch eindeutig als Slytherin aus. Sie war reif genug um jede Chance zu nutzen die sich ihr bot, ein jeder Ravenclaw würde seinen Gedanken folgen um sein Wissen zu vergrößern, aber nicht weil er begriff das er eine neue Möglichkeit bekam die ihm potenziell den Hals retten könnten.

„Sie stehen zum Beispiel auf einem Breitwegerich. Breitwegerich ist gut um blutende Wunden zu stillen, hilft gegen Insektenbisse und als Tee gegen Husten."

**xXx**

Desdemona genoss es dem Professor zu zuhören. Seine Stimme war angenehm und ihr fiel es leicht zu behalten was er erzählte.

Sie hatte keine Uhr dabei um zu sehen wie lange sie durch den Wald gingen aber es wurde Abend.

Er erklärte ihr wie man an Blüten die Tageszeiten bestimmen könnte da sie sich entsprechend öffneten und schlossen.

Sie beschlossen ihren Spaziergang zu beenden und Snape apparierte sie vor Desdemonas Haus.

Direkt in die Arme der alten Miss Fortidu. Innerlich stöhnte Desdemona auf.

„Desdemona?" quiekte die Dame auf.

„Master Snape, das ist Miss Fortidu, sie wohnt in der Wohnung gegenüber. Miss Fortidu, das ist Zaubertrankmeister und ehemaliger Hogwartsprofessor Severus Snape." stellte sie die beiden vor.

„Sehr erfreut Miss." Snape nickte der Alten zu.

„Ebenfalls," wirsch wandte sich Fortidu Snape nur halb zu „sag Kind musst du mich immer so erschrecken? Plötzlich irgendwo auftauchen..."

„Es tut mir Leid Miss, scheinbar lande ich immer vor ihnen."

„Und dann auch noch diese schwarze Wolke!"

Der Tränkemeister räusperte sich. „Das war wohl meine Schuld, meine Apparation ist leider von diesem Bild geprägt, Miss Takai kann nichts dazu."

Die alte Frau sah ihn mit hochgezogener Braue an, dann sah sie Desdemona mit dem gleichen Blick an. „Achso.", kam es einen Moment später und dann „Sehen sie sich öfter?".

„Professor Snape hatte mir einige magische Pflanzen in der Umgebung gezeigt, er ist, wie gesagt, mein ehemaliger Lehrer."

Die Alte sah wieder von einem zum anderen, diesmal eher musternd, „Vielleicht sollten sie sich öfter treffen.", sagte sie bevor sie mit einem seltsamen Laut im Haus verschwand.

Verwundert blieben die beiden vor der zufallenden Tür stehen.

„Sie spinnt ein bisschen.", murmelte Desdemona leise. „Das sagte sogar Dumbledore.".

Der Professor nickte. „Nun, dann denke ich wir werden uns in Zukunft einmal sehen."

Etwas steif reichte er ihr die Hand.

„Im Supermarkt." antwortete Desdemona. Sie ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Bis dann."

Und mit einem leisen Rascheln verschwand er in dem schwarzen Sog.

Desdemona schüttelte den Kopf.

Beinahe hätte die alte Frau ein äußerst gut gehütetes Geheimnis ausgeplaudert.

_**XXX**_

Zurück in seinem Haus öffnete er seinen Mantel und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken.

Bei solchen Nachbarn konnte er ja froh sein das sein Name am Klingelschild die restlichen Wohnungen in dem Haus freihielt.

Severus seufzte. Ohne es zu bemerken hatte er begonnen sich über den linken Arm zu reiben.

Ein Blick auf das verhasste dunkle Mal das den Arm entstellte ließ es ihm schlecht werden.

Er beschloss duschen zu gehen um den Dreck wenigstens symbolisch von sich zu waschen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ich weiß das letzte Kapitel ist eine Weile her, tut mir leid aber meine Prüfungen haben einiges an Zeit geschluckt, dafür bekommt ihr nun dieses Kapitel und ein kleines gleich hinterher! Viel Spaß!**

* * *

><p>Heißes Wasser lief über Severus Rücken und er spürte wie sich seine Muskulatur entspannte. Er stöhnte auf. Er griff nach seinem Schwamm und rieb sich über den linken Arm. Dieses kleine RItual hatte sich eingespielt seit er wieder im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war und erfahren hatte dass der Dunkle Lord tot war.<p>

Nach einigen Minuten gab er es auf, keine Seife dieser Welt könnte den Schandfleck von ihm waschen.

Er spülte seine Haare aus und stieg aus der Dusche, wirkte einen Trockenzauber und zog sich an.

Anschließend setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch, er hatte Desdemona zwei Trankrezpte versprochen und begann sie aufzuschreiben während er sich einen Erdbeerjoguhrt genehmigte.

_**XXx**_

Mit einem Wärmezauber erhitzte Desdemona ihren Kakao erneut, er war kalt geworden während sie las. "Ut turpis et daemonum eiceret" lautete der Titel des Buches, Dumbledore hatte es ihr vererbt, zusammen mit einigen anderen alten Werken die nicht an die Biblothek von Hogwarts oder andere Menschen gegegangen waren. Sie waren ihre persönlichen Schätze und sie las sie mit äußerster Aufmerksamkeit.

Das alte Werk zur Bannung von Geistern und Dämonen war auf Altenglisch, was sie nicht weiter störte, für unbekannte Worte gab es immerhin Übersetzungszauber. Und Dumbledore hatte sie gut unterrichtet.

An ihrem Fenster klopfte es. Desdemona sah auf, eine große ihr bekannte Adlereule saß an ihrem Fenster und staarte sie an. Mühsam kämpfte sich Desdemona aus den zwei Decken nach oben die sie um sich geschlungen hatte.

Als sie das Fenster öffnete schlug ihr eine kalte Brise entgegen. Der Vogel sprang auf ihren Arm und rieb den Kopf an ihrem Oberarm. Sie ließ ihn nach innen flattern und nahm ihm den Brief ab.

Als sie Severus Nachricht aus dem Umschlag nahm fiel ihr der leichte Erdbeergeruch daran auf.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Sie sah die Pergamentbögen aus dem Umschlag durch, zwei der drei Blätter enthielten Rezpte für Tränke um die sie ihn gebeten hatte, das dritte Blatt war mit einem Dank beschrieben. In seinem üblich sarkastischen Ton bedankte sich der Tränkemeister für den Tag. Allein die Slytherinschüler hatten das Privileg genossen manchmal den Humor des Professors aufblitzen zu sehen ohne dabei vor mehrern Leuten bloßgestellt zu werden.

_**XXx**_

Severus schreckte aus einem Sekundenschlaf hoch. Er rieb sich die Stirn, noch immer saß er an seinem Schreibstisch mit dem Federkiel in der Hand über einem Bogen halbbeschriebenem Pergament. Er blinzelte nach unten und sah auf das Rezept an dem er schrieb. Er hatte einen Einfall für ein neues Rezpt gehabt, als er an Desdemona schrieb. Er fuhr sich mit mit einem seufzen durch die Haare, bevor er den Federkiel ansetzte und die letzten Schritte zu vervollständigung des Trankes aufschrieb.

Nachdem er damit fertig war stand er auf, seine Gedanken drehten sich und er beschloss sich so schnell wie möglich ins Bett zu legen, während er mit müden Augen sein Vorratsregal durchsah und feststellte das ihm für seine Neukreation einiges fehlte, das meiste konnte er jedoch zur Zeit noch im Wald finden, also würde er wohl einen Ausflug unternehmen müssen.

Er durchquerte seine Arbeitsräume und ging ins Schlafzimmer wenn seine Gedanken sich weiter in diesen Kreisen drehen würden könnte er die Nacht vergessen, wie üblich legte er seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch und lies sich ins Bett sinken.

_**XXX**_

Ein Zischen drang aus dem Kelssel als Desdemona das letzte Lavendelblättchen in ihren Trank fallen ließ. Dann stellte sie den Kessel vom Feuer und ging aus dem Brauraum. Ihr Trank musste zwei Tage ziehen, um ihn nicht zu vergessen schrieb sie sich einen Hinweis auf eine kleine Schiefertafel an der Tür zum Raum. Vergessene Tränke konnten unschöne Flecken an den Wänden von Räumen hinterlassen.

Anschließend genehmigte Desdemona sich einen weiteren Kakao, auch wenn es Sommer sein wollte waren die Tage sehr warm doch dafür die Nächte ziemlich kalt. Mit ihrem Buch machte Desdemona es sich im Bett bequem, eine kleine Lichtkugel schwebte über ihr und beleuchtete die Seiten.

Insgeheim fragte Desdemona sich ob Dumbledore ihr das Buch aus einem bestimmten Grund hinterlassen hatte. Er wusste das sie von altertümlichen Werken über die Magie begeistert war und hatte sie als er noch lebte oftmals in solchen lesen lassen.

Aber Dumbledore tat nie etwas ohne einen bestimmten Grund. Eins der weiteren Bücher, ein Werk über Beschwörungen aus dem sechzehnten Jahrhundert war der beste Beweis dafür, an einer wichtigen Stelle war ein Eselsohr so deutlich wie nur möglich hinterlassen worden. Allerdings subtil genug um das Ministeium an der Entdeckung zu hindern, wodurch sie es am Anfang ihres sechsten Schuljahres erhalten hatte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen in das Büro zu treten und die Bücher unter Snapes strengem Blick abzuholen, er hatte sie angesehen als erwarte er eine bestimmte Reaktion.

Desdemona merkte das sie seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr las sondern nur noch dachte, ihre Augen bewegten sich mehr aus Routine über das Blatt als das sie die Buchstaben wahrnehmen würden.

Ihre Gedanken fühlten sich an wie zäh flüssiger Sirup.

Sie rappelte sich hoch und legte das Buch weg, gähnend löschte sie das kleine Licht aus und zog sich die Decke bis ans Kinn um sich darin einzurollen.

_**XXX**_

_Zischende Laute brachen aus dem Mund des Mannes vor Severus. Eine Sprache die ihm nicht bekannt war verkündete sein Schicksal._

_Dann schoss die riesige Schlange auf dem Boden vor ihm nach oben. Schmerz. Schmerz ohne gleichen bahnte sich mit dem Gift seinen Weg. Die Welt verschwam in schwarz und rot._

Severus zuckte und wurde wach, panisch betastete er seinen Hals, doch anstatt des erwarteten Blutes spürte er nur vernarbte Haut. Sein Atem der stoßweise gekommen war beruhigte sich. _Nur ein Traum._ Trotzallem presste er die Hand noch immer fest an den Hals wo der phantomartige Schmerz nur langsam nachließ.

Lansam ließ er sich ins Kissen zurück sinken. Als er die Augen schloss sah er sofort wieder die blasse Haut und die roten Augen vor sich. Hörte das Zischen...

_So kann ich nie im Leben schlafen._ Er drehte sich auf die Seite und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. "Accio Traumlos." murmelte er mit trockner Stimme. Einige Sekunden später schwebte das kleine Fläschen heran.

Als er es öffnete kam er sich einen Moment hilflos und schwach vor. Energisch schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite und schluckte den Inhalt der Flasche, und stellte sie mit dem Zauberstab neben dem Bett ab.

Langsam wurde die Welt zu einer Weichzeichnung.

_Zu häufiger Gebrauch kann süchtig machen..._dann schlief Severus wieder ein. Traumlos.

_**XXX**_

Der Sommermorgen war kühl.

Desdemona apparierte in den Wald. Dort angekommen machten selbst ihre Schritte auf dem weichen Boden kaum ein Geräusch, es schien friedlich hier zu sein. Sie seufzte und ging in die Richtung die der Zaubertrankmeister ihr am vergangenen Tag gezeigt hatte. Als sie den ausgetretenen Weg entlag ging den scheinbar auch Muggel benutzten sah sie eine dunkle Gestalt auf sich zu kommen. Ihr erster Instinkt bestand darin ihren Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche zu ziehen.

Dann erkannte sie Severus Snape und ließ den Stab sinken.

Er kam ihr mit wallendem Mantel und weiten Schritten entgegen.

"Guten Morgen, Master Snape.", mit einem Lächeln begrüßste sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer.

"Und wenn es so wäre.", ohne stehen zu bleiben und mit einer Stimme die, die See gefrieren lassen könnte, grollte er ihr diese Worte entgegen.

Desdemonas Mund stand offen, sie hatte ein zusammen zucken nur mühsam unterdrücken können. In einer solchen Verfassung hatte sie den Mann noch nie erlebt. Verwundert sah sie ihm noch einige Sekunden nach bevor sie die Schultern zuckte und sich wieder auf ihren Weg machte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hier ist das zweite Kapitel für heute, ich weiß dass es sehr kurz ist, ursprünglich war es Teil von Kapitel 5 aber es gefiel mir besser als eigenes.**

**Grüße Alana  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Severus fühlte sich schlecht. Sein Kopf schmerzte noch immer vom Gebrauch des Schlaftrankes in der Nacht, zwei große Glässer Feuerwhiskiy hatten es nicht besser gemacht.<p>

Außerdem hatte er Desdemona ohne Grund angefaucht.

Er hatte erwartet das seine Schwäche und der Traum den Rest des Tages an ihm Nagen würden aber nicht das er sich schlecht fühlen könnte weil er eine ehemalige Schülerin etwas rüde angeredet hatte.

Wahrscheinlich lag es an ihrer Antwort auf seinen gestrigen Brief. Als er nach Hause kam hatte ihn seine Eule bereits erwartet. Der Brief von Desdemona enthielt einen Dank, sowohl für den gestrigen Tag als auch für die beiden Rezpte aber er war sehr kalt geschrieben. Sie war auf den höflichen Abstand zurückgewichen den er normalerweise bei seinen Schlangen unbeachtet ließ. Das irritierte ihn.

Er würde um eine Entschuldigung wohl nicht herum kommen. _Reiß dich zusammen Severus, du bist keine fünf mehr. _

Mehr oder weniger entschlossen griff er nach Feder und Tinte.

_**XXX**_

Desdemona saß ratlos an ihrem Schreibtisch. Wie sooft in den letzten Tagen saß die Adlereule von Severus Snape in ihrem Zimmer. Und vor ihr selbst lag ein Brief:

_Sehr geehrte Desdemona, _

_Nach unserem heutigen Zusammenstoß im Wald muss ich mich höflichst bei Ihnen für meine Unpässlichkeit entschuldigen. Es war gewiss nicht meine Absicht meine schlechte Laune an ihnen auszuleben. Ich hoffe sie können mir verzeihen dass dies trotzdem passierte._

_Als Zeichen meines Bedauerns würde ich sie gerne in nächsten Freitag zum Essen einladen._

_Severus Snape_

Was genau sie davon halten sollte wusste sie nicht, zuerst dieser Abweisende Ton heute Morgen und nun dieser Brief. Was brachte den Tränkemeister so durcheinander?

Die Frage ob sie zusagen sollte stellte sich Desdemona nicht lange, es wäre unfair von ihr dem Mann nicht die Chance zu geben sich zu entschuldigen, außerdem war sie gespannt wohin er sie wohl ausführen würde.

Sie trank einen Schluck Wein und begann ihre Antwort zu formulieren.


	7. Chapter 7

Es hat eine Zeit gebraucht aber hier ist endlich das siebte Kapitel, langsam geht das Vorgeplänkel zu ende =)

Alana

* * *

><p>Ein Grinsen wanderte über Severus Gesicht. Desdemona stand noch immer mit verwundertem Gesicht vor ihm, immerhin hatte sie ihren Mund wieder geschlossen. "Haben sie mich noch nie in <em>zivil<em> gesehen?" fragte er spöttisch.

"Ei." flüsterte sie.

"Bitte wie?"

"Nein...habe ich nicht." murmelte sie und fasste sich wieder. "Aber es steht ihnen."

"Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben. Sie sehen gut aus." sagte er.

Er musste nicht lügen, Desdemona sah fantastisch aus. Sie trug eine dunkelgrüne Jeans und ein schwarzes Oberteil, ein T-Shirt dessen rechter Arm etwas länger war als gewöhnlich, der linke allerdings endete in einer Stulpe die, gehalten durch zwei Schnallen, den linken Unterarm komplett bedeckte. In früheren Tagen hätte Severus wohl allein deshalb vermutet dass sie etwas im Schilde geführt hätte. Aber inzwischen vermutete er nichts weiter als einen modischen Witz dahinter.

Er bot Desdemona seinen Arm an. Sie zögerte einen Moment und ergriff ihn dann.

_**XxX**_

Ein wenig verwundert war Desdemona noch immer. Wahrscheinlich war ihr wirklich die Kinnlade heruntergefallen als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Ihr ehemaliger Professor hatte ihr gesagt sie solle sich Muggelkleidung anziehen, aber auf perfide Weise war ihren Gedanken entgangen das daher wohl auch in normaler Kleidung auftauchen würde.

"Wo haben sie ihren Zauberstab?", der Zaubertrankmeister zog die Augenbraue hoch als Desdemona ihm diese Frage stellte.

Er deutete auf eine seiner hinteren Hosentaschen.

Obwohl sie es sich eigentlich verkneifen wollte lachte die Slytherin auf.

"Was?" fragte der Ältere sie.

"Es ist nur...ich habe gerade diese Stimme sämtlicher Auroren im Kopf, weshalb man _dort _keinen Zauberstab tragen sollte.", gab Desdemona immernoch erheitert zurück.

"Auroren." grollte Snape "Wo tragen sie denn ihren Zaubestab wenn ich fragen darf?".

Aus einer Hosentasche die keinem aufgefallen wäre zog Desdemona ihren Zauberstab. "Netter Trick, eingewebt mit unsichtbarem Faden und dann ein unaufspürbarer Ausdehnungszauber nehme ich an?" analysierte er sofort.

"Außerdem ein Stoßabwehr und mehrere andere Schutzzauber. Ich hänge an dem Stab." meinte sie lächelnd.

"Verständlich. Ich würden meinen ebenfalls um keinen Preis der Welt entbehren wollen."

"Seit wann haben sie ihn?"

"Seit ich elf bin. Olivander brauchte dreißig Versuche bevor wir uns fanden. Aber seid diesem Tag steht er mir treu zur Seite, kein vorschnelles Urteil, nur Verständnis."

Desdemona wunderte sich nicht als der Meister der Zaubertränke so über seinen Stab sprach, dass ein Zauberstab mehr als Holz und ein magischer Kern war wusste sie, sie spürte es wenn ihr eigener in ihrer Hand lag wie ein Teil ihres Armes.

"Also haben sie entweder einen Drachenherzfaser- oder Phönixfederkern?" fragte sie nach.

"Drachenherzfaser. Und sie?"

"Phönixfeder, ich habe Olivanders halben Laden zerlegt als ich mich versuchte.", sie lachte. Und der dunkelhaarige Mann lachte mit ihr.

Inzwischen, fiel Desdemona auf hatten sie das Dorf verlassen.

"Also Master Snape, wohin entführen sich mich, ein Dinner mittem im Wald?"

Er räusperte sich "Ein wenig stilvoller wollte ich es dann doch angehen lassen.", er grinste kurz zu Desdemona "Ich hatte Lodon im Sinn, ein nettes kleines Lokal, besseres Essen als irgendwo anders auf dieser Welt. Außer vielleicht das in Hogwarts."

"Nun, dann tun sie sich keinen Zwang an."

"Erschreck-"

"Ich erschrecke mich nicht. Und wenn sie in einer Wolke rosa Glitzer apparieren würden."

Ein süffisantes Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Mannes und es zog sie in die Dunkelheit.

Als sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen fühlte fand Desdemona sich in einer kleinen Seitengasse, ähnlich der die sie einige Tage zuvor benutzt hatte um ungesehen nach Tered zu gelangen wieder.

Sie orientierte sich und sah zu dem Mann auf der angeblich ihr ehemaliger Professor sein sollte.

Wie er da im Rollkragenpullover und in schwarzen Jeans vor ihr stand mit einer zum "S" geformten Schlange als Gürtelschnalle erinnerte er sie eher...an einen normalen Mann. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Kein Grund zu übertreiben, Desdemona._

_**XXX**_

Severus trat einen Schritt nach vorne, "Wollen wir?", fragte er.

Sie nickte ihm zu bevor sie ihm aus der Gasse folgte.

"Master Snape? Darf ich sie etwas fragen?" sie klang zörgelich.

"Da sie bereits damit begonnen haben, tun sie sich keinen Zwang an."

"Wurden sie schon einmal darauf angesprochen, ich meine ihre Apparation, weil sie vorher immer diese Warnung aussprechen als müsste ich mich zu Tode erschrecken." Gegen Ende ihres Satzes wurde Desdemona immer leiser.

"Angesprochen ist nett, ich wagte es einmal direkt in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren." Severus konnte sich ein ärgerliches Schnauben nicht verkneifen.

"Eine gestandene Hexe fiel in Ohnmacht und mehrere Passanten fühlten sich aufgerufen ihren Hass mir gegenüber kund zutun. Obwohl ich in Begleitung ihres Helden, Potter, dort auftauchte."

Als er sah das Desdemona ihm etwas erwiedern wollte hob er die Hand.

"Glauben sie mir, ihn hat es mehr gestört als mich."

Nun lachte Desdemona leise. "Das glaube ich gern. Aber eigentlich sollten ihnen die Leute doch zu Füßen liegen..."

"Außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts bin ich nicht einer der tragischen Helden, dieses Krieges Miss Takai. Hier bin ich nichts weiter als aktzeptiert und selbst das...liegt nur daran dass ich durch _Potter_ entlastet wurde.

Im übrigen, wir sind da."

Sie standen vor einem kleinen Muggellokal. Über dem kleinen schiefen Vordach baumelte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "The Mud".

"_The Mud_, wie ansprechend."

"Das Essen ist besser als es ihnen vielleicht in den Sinn kommen würde."

Sie betraten das Lokal. Severus sah sich um. Im hinteren Teil stand ein kleiner Tisch der Tür gegenüber.

Desdemona nickte in diese Richtung und Severus stimmte mit einem leisen "Ja." zu.

Aus diesem Winkel konnten sie beide die Tür im Auge behalten. Außerdem hatten sie aufgrund der Nische die in der Tisch eingerückt war beide die Wand im Rücken.

Mit seiner sich entwickelnden Paranoia war ihm das nur Recht.

Sie setzten sich und bestellten sich Getränke. Auch wenn Severus es ungerne zugab hatte er eine Schwäche für Cola entwickelt. Wann immer er eine legitime Möglichkeit fand trank er soviel davon wie er nur konnte.

"Also," Desdemona riss ihn aus seinen Cola-Gedanken indem sie ihn ansprach " was tun sie jetzt nach dem sie nicht mehr unterrichten?"

"Du."

"Bitte?" Desdemona sah ernsthaft verwirrt aus.

"Mein Name ist Severus. Ich glaube wir können uns dutzen, oder?"

Einen Moment schien sie noch verwirrt zu sein. Doch dann lächelte sie ihn an.

"Okay, gerne."

"Du fragtest was ich also in der nächsten Zeit vorhätte. Nun ich werde wohl versuchen nicht vor Langeweile wahnsinnig zu werden. Arbeit zu finden wird wohl schwieriger als es mir lieb wäre."

Desdemona nickte und nippte an dem Ginger Ale den sie gerade bekommen hatte.

"Und was hast du so vor, mit deinen Noten steht dir die Welt offen..."

Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Desdemona traurig den Kopf. Bevor sie ihm antwortete " Ich werde mir auch eine Weile die Zeit vertreiben müssen, bis sich all dieser Trubel um den Krieg geleget hat. Dann kann ich es vielleicht wagen mich einer _Tätigkeit_ zu widmen."

Als Severus fragend eine Augenbraue hob setzte sie schnell erklärend an: "Nein, es gibt keinen besonderen Grund dafür nur, Dumbledore wollte das ich es ihm verspreche. Ich nehme an er hatte seine Gründe. Und ich hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen damit dieses Versprechen zu brechen. Außerdem...ich traue ihm zu irgendwo in Tered einen Aufpasser bereit zu halten der anderenfalls sofort einschreiten würde." sie lachte nervös.

Severus musste ebenfalls grinsen. "Davon würde ich beinahe ausgehen. Albus tat nie etwas ohne es abzusichern."

"Ja das stimmt.", sie lächelten beide einen Moment vor sich hin. Schließlich fing sich Severus wieder und sah Desdemona schelmisch an.

"Na immerhin finden sie mit ihren Noten schneller wieder eine Anstellung als ich hiermit." er zog seinen linken Ärmel leicht hoch so das man einen Teil des Dunklen Mals auf seinem Arm sah.

Desdemona musterte ihn kurz "Warum haben sie nicht einfach ihre gesamte Geschichte bekannt werden lassen?" fragte sie .

Severus hatte geahnt dass sie ihm diese Frage stellen würde, er seufzte als er zur Antwort ansetzte "Nennen sie mich paranoid oder so, aber ich habe noch immer Angst dass _er _zurück kommt."

"Das haben wir alle, oder?" fragte Desdemona leise und bitter.

"Ja, ich glaube schon." er trank einen großen Schluck seiner inzwischen zweiten Cola "Und ich glaube wir sollten das Thema wechseln, sonst wird dieses Essen nicht besonders angenehm."


End file.
